Plants
'Identified Plants' Identified Plants are plants that have been identified in-game and have a definitive name that they are refered to as. Queen Candypop blue.png|A blue-spotted Queen Candypop Bud. Queen Candypop yellow.png|A yellow-spotted Queen Candypop Bud. Queen Candypop red.png|A red-spotted Queen Candypop Bud. Lapiz Lazuli Candypop Bud.png|A Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud as it appears in Pikmin and Pikmin 2 Golden Candypop Bud.png|A Golden Candypop Bud as it appears in Pikmin and Pikmin 2 Crimson Candypop Bud.png|A Crimson Candypop Bud as it appears in Pikmin and Pikmin 2 50ivorycandypopbud.png|An Ivory Candypop Bud as it appears in Pikmin 2 49violetcandypopbud.png|A Violet Candypop Bud as it appears in Pikmin 2 7vzcjjU.png|A Rose Candypop Bud. ZlCfzRF8QH8tGJ2sRj.jpg|Some Slate Candypop Buds. 'Candypop Buds Candypop Buds appear in all of the Pikmin games and serve the purpose of switching Pikmin colors. Clover1.jpg 19.jpg ''' Clover' Clovers appear in all of the Pikmin games and serve a purpose only in Pikmin 3, in which they act as a hiding place for Pikmin. Horsetail.jpg 22.jpg 'Horsetail' Horsetails appear in Pikmin 2. They serve no purpose other than asthetics. Shoot.jpg|Shoots in Pikmin 2 Pikmin3 SpiderEnemyName.png|An aracnode standing in the middle of its web, which is connected to two shoots. 'Shoot' Shoots appear in all of the Pikmin games. In Pikmin 3, they primarily serve as a place for Aracnodes to make webs, otherwise they are asthetics. Blackpellet.PNG|A 1 Pellet Posy as seen in Pikmin 3. 5 pellet posy.png|A 5 Pellet Posy as seen in Pikmin 2. 3 Pellet Posies.png|An image showing Red, Yellow, and Blue, 1 Pellet Posies. Pellet Posy.png|1 Pellet Posies as they appear in Pikmin 2. Pellet Posies in Awakening Wood.jpg|Some 10 Pellet Posies as they appear in Pikmin 2. 'Pellet Posy' Pellet Posies appear in all of the Pikmin games and they always serve as a way to produce more Pikmin. They also never appear on the final area of each game. Dandelion Seed.JPG|A real-life Dandelion. Dandelion Real.jpg|A real-life Dandelion. Dandelion.png|A Seeding Dandelion as it appears in Pikmin 2. Dandelion art.jpg|Artwork of a Dandelion. Dandelion.jpg|A Dandelion as seen in Pikmin 2. Seedingdandelion.jpg|Artwork of a Seeding Dandelion. 'Dandelion/Seeding Dandelion' Dandelions and Seeding Dandelions are found in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3, they serve no purpose aside from asthetics, oddly enough, despite being common in real life, Dandelions are rare in Pikmin. 00spicy.jpg|A Burgeoning Spiderwort as it appears in Pikmin 3. Burgeoning Spiderwort attack.png|Blue Pikmin attacking an Ultra Bitter Burgeoning Spiderwort. Spiderwort Mold.png|Spiderwort Mold Burgeoning Spiderwort.png|A Burgeoning Spiderwort as it appears in Pikmin 2. Ravenous Whiskerpillar(Spiderwort).jpg|A Ravenous Wiskerpillar eating from a Burgeoning Spiderwort. 'Burgeoning Spiderwort' Burgeoning Spiderworts are found in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3, they serve the purpose of obtaining sprays, in Pikmin 2 they come in three types, Ultra Spicy, Ultra Bitter, and Mixed. In Pikmin 3 the only type is Ultra Spicy. Figwort Blue.JPG Figwort.png 'Figwort' Figworts are found in all of the Pikmin games, they don't serve any purpose other than asthetics. 'Unidentified Plants' '''Unidentified Plants are plants that are never given a name in-game and therefore are usually refered to by a nickname, brief description, or are called what the actual item is in real life. ZlCfzSFvDCY9XMug-x.jpg|Red Mushrooms as they appear in Pikmin 3 Red Leaf plant.jpg|The Red Mushroom as it appears in Pikmin 1 oddly, it has more of a leafy design. Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 10.49.08 PM.png 'Red Mushroom' The Red Mushroom appears in Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 3, it is never identified and it doesn't have any purpose other than asthetics. Nectar Weed.png Nectar Weed.jpg 'Long Grass/Nectar Weed' Nectar Weed appears in both Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2, it is never identified, but is given the nickname, Nectar Weed, due to the fact that when plucked by Pikmin, it produces Nectar. Spiked Grass.png|Spiked Grass in the Forest Navel. 'Spiked Grass' Spiked Grass appears only noticibly in Pikmin 1, it serves no purpose other than asthetics. Category:Plants Category:Pikmin 2 plants Category:Pikmin 1 plants Category:Pikmin 3 plants Category:Plants with no known family Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin images Category:Mushroom Category:Pellet Weeds Category:Candypops Category:Fungi Category:Sprays and Nectar